


How to Fail a First Date

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 4, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, awkward Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-A guide by Im Jaebum</p>
<p>Jaebum is forced to go on a date, little does he know it's with his high school crush Park Jinyoung. <br/>Awkward Fluff ensues</p>
<p>For Day 04 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (On a Date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Fail a First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anymore....

Jaebum wasn’t really the kind of guy who went on blind dates. Despite, his rough exterior he was a romantic at heart and loved meet-cute stories more than anyone would expect him to.

But, it had been 6 months since he had gone a date and Youngjae (his roommate) had literally pushed him out of the door after explaining that he and Jackson had set up with someone and their date started in 10 minutes so Jaebum would have to hurry if he wanted to be on time.

Jaebum didn’t even get a chance to protest before he was stranded in the hallway. He decided to take a chance and go for the date.

He strained his eyes, trying to spot the obscure café that Jackson and Youngjae had picked for the date. He found it soon tucked away next to a cozy book store and large electronics shop.

He entered the café, taking a deep breath, enjoying the aroma of coffee and baked goods that wafted through the air.

He quickly scanned the room trying to find his date. Suddenly he felt a tap a on his shoulder and turned around to come to face to face to one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen in his life.

“Hi! I’m Park Jinyoung” the stranger greeted him with a wide smile “You must be Im Jaebum, right?”

Jaebum managed to nod, still awestruck by the man in front of him. As he was being led to a table by Jinyoung, he realized where he had heard the name before.

“No way” he muttered to himself. There was no way that this was the same Park Jinyoung. But a closer look at the dark haired man confirmed Jaebum’s suspicions. He was on a date with his high school crush.

It had been 6 years since high school but even so, Jaebum’s hands grew 10 times sweatier once he realized who exactly he was on a date with.

Normally, Jaebum wasn’t exactly a stellar conversationalist but he wasn’t the worst either. But right now, sitting across Park Jinyoung (waiting for their coffees) it seemed like the very concept of language had escaped him.

He internally cheered as their coffees arrived, at least the silence wouldn’t be so awkward now.

“That’s a really sugary drink.” Jinyoung commented pointing to Jaebum’s choice of coffee with his straw.

Jaebum glanced at his own drink topped with whipped cream and shaved chocolate and then at Jinyoung’s simple mug of black coffee.

“Are you sure you don’t want any sugar with that?” Jaebum asked waving a sugar packet in front of Jinyoung’s face.

“No, I’ll pass” Jinyoung said with a polite smile “I need to keep this figure intact, after all.” He said with a small teasing smile. “My face is still so chubby after all.” He complained with a cute pout.

“I think you look like an angel.” Jaebum muttered into his coffee.

“Hmm, what was that?” Jinyoung asked with a smile that implied that he had heard exactly what Jaebum had said.

“Nothing” Jaebum mumbled., a light blush on his face.

“So Jaebum-ssi” Jinyoung asked leaning forward (making Jaebum even more nervous) “What do you do?”

“Oh, I’m a dancer. I’m part of a b-boy group” Jaebum replied awkwardly, unused to the level of attention Jinyoung was giving him.

“So what do you do?” he asked, trying to mimic Jinyoung’s position, suddenly feeling aware of all his limbs.

“Wait” Jinyoung said suddenly waving his hands. Jaebum jerked back into his original rigid position; had he done something to offend the other?

“Sorry” Jinyoung said apologetically noticing Jaebum’s reaction to his outburst “It’s just that you look really familiar. And I won’t be able to concentrate before I place you. Have we met before?” he asked.

Jaebum chuckled nervously, trying not to be hurt that Jinyoung didn’t remember him. After all, in Jinyoung’s defence he had changed a lot since high school. “Yeah, we actually knew each other from high school.” He explained.

Jinyoung’s eyes widened “So, Im Jaebum, as in the feared delinquent Jaebum?” he asked, in a hushed whisper.

Jaebum flushed with embarrassment as he nodded. High school didn’t exactly contain fond memories for him (Jinyoung being the obvious exception) but he had changed a lot since then. He had cleaned up his act, he had learned how to control his temper and he had actually gotten the courage to pursue his dreams as a dancer.

Before Jinyoung could question him further, his phone started to ring. He shot Jaebum an apologetic smile “Do you mind if I take this?” he asked.

Jaebum nodded, as he mentally noted that Jinyoung actually waited for his reply, adding that to the already overflowing list of ‘Reasons Why Park Jinyoung is Perfect’.

Just as Jinyoung exited, as if on cue Jaebum’s own phone started to ring. He quickly answered only to be greeted by Jackson’s loud and obnoxious voice.

“Hyung! How’s it going?” Jackson asked.

Even though Jinyoung wasn’t even in earshot, Jaebum chose to whisper “Do you have any idea who you set me up with?” he asked.

“Not really” Jackson said nonchalantly “It’s just one of Mark’s friends, why who is it?”

“Park Jinyoung” Jaebum replied.

“No way!” Jackson cackled “Park Jinyoung, as in your crush from high school?  Youngjae-ah you’ll never guess who Jaebum-hyung is on a date with”

 Jaebum sighed, massaging his temple with his free hand. He knew he should have just ignored the call. His mental self-scolding was interrupted by Jackson’s voice.

“So did you tell him?” Jackson asked. Jaebum could practically hear him wiggle his eyebrows from across the line

“Of course not” Jaebum replied incredulously.

“You should, it could be a fun conversation starter. Plus, it’s not like you still have a crush on him or anything.” Jackson rambled.

From the corner of his eye, Jaebum spotted Jinyoung coming back “Jackson I have to go now, I’ll call you back later” he said hurriedly.

“Okay, but tell him.” Jackson managed to say just before Jaebum hung up.  

“Sorry about that.” Jinyoung apologised “It was work. Jaebum-ssi, you look troubled, are you alright?” Jinyoung asked, noting the expression on Jaebum’s face.

Jaebum couldn’t believe he was actually going to take Jackson’s advice, but he had to get it off his chest, so he threw caution to the wind.

“I had a crush on you in high school.” He burst out. The half-surprised, half-incredulous look on Jinyoung’s face should have been enough to shut Jaebum up, but it wasn’t.

“Not that I have a crush on you now.” Jaebum continued, waving his hands around frantically “I mean, not that there’s anything wrong with you right now. You’re still really attractive. I didn’t mean that in a creepy way, it’s just that...”

Before the older could continue his rant, Jinyoung pressed his lips to Jaebum’s just to shut him up. He pulled back, eyes twinkling “For an ex-delinquent, you’re really awkward, it’s a good thing I think you’re cute.” Jinyoung commented, enjoying the way Jaebum’s cheeks turned a fiery red.

And if Jinyoung had been crushing on the delinquent ever since he’d laid eyes on him, all those years ago, he chose not to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
